


Break Test

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: Hank and Connor have become quietly famous for breaking a lot of genital components with how often and hard they make love... but Connor's most recent trip to have the component replaced gives him a wild idea for their next bedroom escapade.





	Break Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkylittleandroid (jess9917)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess9917/gifts).
  * Inspired by [made to order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994211) by [funkylittleandroid (jess9917)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess9917/pseuds/funkylittleandroid). 



 

\---

  
  


_ “Kieran… guess who just sent a request for an appointment.” _

 

_ The other android rolled their eyes, “Don’t tell me… the RK800, again?” _

  
  


\---

  
  


Connor and Hank had broken a few genital components.  _ Several _ , in fact.

 

Their new record was three in about a month. At first it was kind of surprising (and expensive), but they started to budget for it. Connor was very used to the process, preparing his wiring before going to the clinic. He knew many of the technicians by name, and was used to their raised eyebrows as they wrote down the requested replacement component’s serial number.

 

While getting the latest one installed, a newer model they developed based on the data collected from how the last three broke, Connor distracted himself by writing up a proposal to Hank. 

 

\---

 

“You sure about this?” Hank asked, looking through the packs of protective gloves at the pharmacy.

 

Connor gave him a tepid smile, “if you are not comfortable with role-play-”

 

“Shit…” Hank said gruffly, hiding his own devious smirk. “I ain't fussing about it, as long as you're good.”

 

The blushing android placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, leaning in to catch him off guard with a kiss. “I'm very sure,” he said, taking a specific pack of gloves and shaking it in his hand. “These should suffice for our purposes.”

 

Hank took the pack, looking it over, “well, those assholes at the clinic will have some new questions, huh?”

 

“Perhaps…”

 

\----

 

Dr. Hank Anderson was the lead engineer in the Traci and Intimate Partner division of CyberLife’s development branch. He's designed and approved all of the genital components that went through production. 

 

To assist with the new test trials, he took the decommissioned prototype from the Special Projects department. It was beautiful; built to be handsome and adapt to human interaction. Originally intended to work on the police force, the android was already prepared to receive pleasure components. 

 

The new model that Dr. Anderson was testing, a brand new vaginal component, had been his most challenging project yet. A high-status customer had requested something very specific; something that could  _ really _ take a pounding. 

 

Hank didn’t have quite the right equipment to test it… well, at least not any equipment that he had  _ built _ . 

 

His own body would do perfectly.

 

To simulate the proper environment, he brought the upgraded android to his own home. If anyone could bust any bugs out of this component, it would be him. 

 

The component was installed effortlessly, and the base-coding of the android was changed just enough to replicate how a personal intimacy android would be calibrated. Hank put in his name and personal information, his tastes… and just for fun, he programmed the android to react  _ lovingly _ with him. He needed the perfect data set for this experiment. He put his life into this project, and anything less than an absolute success was unacceptable.

 

He looked at the prototype sitting on his bed. Perfectly still, perfectly  _ pretty _ .

 

“RK800, register name: Connor.”

 

The android opened his deep, brown eyes. “Name registered, owner identified as Doctor Henry Anderson.” Expression a little warmer than the standard neutral look, the android turned his head. “Good evening, Doctor. How may I assist you?”

 

Hank closed the door, grabbing his satchel of safety equipment and setting it on the bed. “State your mission.”

 

Connor’s LED spun yellow, his eyes blinking rapidly as data streamed through his circuits. “I am a component testing android. I am to provide proper responses to stimuli regarding to the recently installed unit.”

 

“Good… very good,” the technician murmured, using his hand to do a final inspection over the android’s face. “You understand the nature of this test, don’t you?”   
  
Something in the android’s chest whirred, “you are testing the endurance of Prototype Component #v9060.” Hank combed his fingers through the meticulously styled brown hair, and the android shivered at the contact.

 

“Exactly. Now, I’ve installed some predetermined settings to keep things relatively streamline with other experiments. Sensitivity, vocalizations… I need to make sure all of the proper responses have been programmed correctly.”

  
“Yes, Doctor.”

 

Hank loomed over the android, “I’d like to keep using you as my new control, so I’ll need you to make yourself nice and secure while I prepare. There’s no stopping until I go through all of the client’s requests.”

 

Nodding, the android crawling backwards into the pillows, obediently removing the minimal clothing and spreading his legs.

 

He had to admit it, this component looked damn good on this model. The soft pink lips were automatically shaded to match the youthful, rosy cheeks. Hairless folds opening, and at the top was Hank’s shining star: a neat little nub, intricately filled with tactile sensors. He was going to have fun with that part. 

 

“First thing’s first,” he growled, throwing a harness up toward his subject. “Put this on.”

 

Connor took the straps in hand, obeying sweetly as he started to wrap one end of the device around his right thigh. It was a distracting sight, watching the lithe fingers tighten the buckle before bringing the long part of the strap up behind the slender shoulders. 

 

Plucking two silicon-based gloves from his supplies, to avoid as possible shocks with the component, Hank snapped the ends as he put them on. He was glad that he grabbed the extra-large size, anything smaller and they would’ve ripped from the size of his paws. Next, he took a bottle of CyberLife recommended lubricant. He had not yet filled the chamber attached to the vaginal component that allowed to self-lubrication; he would do that before they got started.

 

When he turned to his subject, he smiled a little in awe. Thick, black leather around each thigh, connected up and around the android’s neck to keep the component open and prone. “What a good little machine,” he purred and settled between the two legs. “Let’s get you ready, shall we?”

 

The android watched studiously as his chassis was opened, revealing some of the inner workings of the new part. Careful fingers prodded around, making sure everything was in place, and a small tube was pulled out of him. The end was perfectly shaped to attach to the nozzle of a lubricant bottle, a feature Hank made sure to install for the client who desired frequent usability.

 

He squeezed the lubricant in, watching it travel down the tube, and noticed that android was just as intrigued. “Beautiful design, isn’t it?”

 

Smiling, Connor nodded as he admired his own body, “Indeed it is.”

 

With the bottle completely emptied, he replaced the tube and covered the inner parts back up. “Run primary test 1: pre-intercourse protocol.”

 

Wordlessly, the android’s eyes flickered, and Hank could see the vaginal lips moisten and drip onto his sheets. “Perfect… primary test 2: activate verbal protocols. Start talkin’ sweet for me…”

 

“Ohhh please… I need you, Hank-”

 

The man sighed, “Calibration code 504, partner designation; just call me Doctor.”

 

“Designation confirmed, title “doctor” registered. This term is under a list of pre-installed bedroom scenarios-”

 

“Ignore that, run standard verbal dialogue,” Hank commanded dragging his hands along the android’s soft stomach, smirking at the way the android let out a harsh sigh.

 

“Y-yes, doctor…” 

 

He began his initial inspection: feeling around for any misalignment with the plastic plates, feeling confident in the seamless job. Next, was how the component felt itself: he had done numerous tests, but the beauty was in how it responded in practical use. The skinny hips before him twitched, and the pussy slowly started to blossom awake. “It’s responding well to physical contact. Would you agree, Connor?”   
  
Instead of a proper reply, the android let out a little whine as more lubricant leaked out. Thick digits traced the various layers, drawing closer to the tightening entrance.

 

“Can you do a system diagnostic, make sure we’re ready for the next phase?” He asked.

 

Appropriately anticipatory, the android stuttered with breathy tones. “S-s-ystems functioning optimally, Doctor.” Without warning, Hank pushed a finger in with ease; Connor’s body arched at the contact.

 

“So good for me,” the technician whispered as he used to fingers to massage around the opening. “Can you give me your analysis?”

 

“All - sensors - working -” Hot, simulated puffs of air were interlaced with little, needy noises. They sounded so sweet coming from him, the programmed voice was just as well-suited for intimate uses as it was for its original use for negotiation. 

 

He started to shove his fingers in deeper, twisting his hand so that his thumb was planted firmly over the swelling clit. “Keep vocalizing, RK800.” 

 

The android’s desperate noises grew louder as Hank drove his fingers in as deep as they could go, adding more and more until his entire hand but the thumb wetly slapped in and out. He noticed the machine struggling against the restraints; it was sinfully cute watching the helpless, moaning form writhe under his touch… and they had hardly even gotten started.

 

“D-d-doctor! Aaaah! Aaaha-aaaahhh!!” 

 

“Ready for more?” The man growled, sliding his slicked fingers out and forming a fist just outside the dripping entrance.

 

The pretty brunet’s face looked down at him, dazed and lustful. “More?”

 

Without hesitation, Hank pressed the gloved hand further, not quite entering until he used his other hand to part the folds open. “You might need s’more lubrication there,” he said, looking up at the android’s reaction.

 

Face tilted toward the ceiling, the deep, brown eyes were unfocused and threatened to roll back in pleasure. Connor seemed to be holding a breath, until Hank pulled away for a moment to let more liquid ooze around his hand. He twisted his wrist, and then tried again; harder,  _ harder _ .

 

Now, the android was breathing again. Quick, short breaths; the technician could feel the contracting synthetic muscles grip hard around his hand. There was a twinge of pain showing in the gorgeous face, so he pushed  _ further _ . Lips plush from being bitten, and then the mouth dropped open for a silent cry out. 

 

“You can do better than that, RK800,” Hank teased harshly, drawing a moan from his subject. “That's it…” his hand was halfway in, knuckles just a sliver away from disappearing into the throbbing entrance. “Now, what if I just left it right here, huh?”

 

Whining, the android tried to shift his hips, and the technician gave a harsh _ slap _ against one of the freckled thighs. 

 

“Wanna try that again?” He growled, “what if I left my hand right here in your messy fucking hole, huh?”

 

“I would-” 

 

Hank pushed in father, cutting the sweet voice off with a sob. “C'mon, you can say it.”

 

“I would like it!” Connor belted out, “aahhh!!” His pelvis bucked against the deepening hand, and a hard red flush flared across his features: cheeks, shoulders, neck and chest. “I would love it, doctor!”

 

“Good,” Hank smirked, giving another slow shove into the pussy, relishing the high tones of the pleasure-filled machine. His fist gone, and the stretched lips clung around his thick wrist, pulsing and eager. 

 

It was time for another test.

 

He started to unfurl his fingers, and watched Connor's fingers claw at the bed sheets beneath him. 

 

“P-please-!” the android gave an anguished cry, and Hank twisted his arms slightly.

 

“Please  _ what _ ?”

 

Each inhale was vocalized and strained, “Please f-fuck me!” 

 

Hank rotated the other way, “I'm a very literal man… you'll have to be more specific.”

 

“W-with your c-c-cock! Oh, please doctor! I n-need it!”

 

“You're ready for the next part of the test, then?”

 

Moans filled the rooms, nearly muting the sloshing wet squish of the lubricant spilling from the android around the limb. “Y-yes!!”

 

Hank tugged his arm, his relaxed hand sliding out, aided with a push from the walls of the cervix he built. 

 

The RK800 lay hapless and empty, catching a breath like he needed it. It was a cute feature, Hank admitted. Reaching forward, he unclipped part of the harness that held the legs wide open; they fell instantly, almost lifeless.

 

“If you want my dick so bad, you're gonna have to warm it up.”

 

Effortlessly, Connor sat up and eyed the bulge in the tech's pants.

 

“Of course I will, I would love to,” he breathed, assisting as Hank started to remove his clothes. The shirt and pants went first, revealing constricting boxers that housed the enormous erection, waiting for its turn.

 

Connor took the technician, laying him down soothingly before tearing away the boxers. He stares hungrily as the prize; the hot member standing proudly. So large, Hank became a little short of breath when Connor managed to swallow it whole on the first go. “Fuck…” he muttered out, resting his hand in the soft, wavy, brown hair to urge the eager android on.

 

It was warm, Hank could feel the precise movements of the different parts of the android’s mouth as it wrapped around him. That part wasn’t even built with the original intention of giving head, but this eager machine was doing a beautiful job at it. He could get used to using this prototype more often.

 

“Enough,” he said, his arousal spiking as he heard the sloppy sound of those pretty lips lifting away with enough suction to send a shiver through his body. “Why don’t you show me what a good fuck you are?”

 

Crawling up the bed, Connor kept his sweet, big eyes on Hank’s as he drew closely to lay his lips on the man’s beard. He distracted the technician with a reverent kiss as he adjusted himself over the thick, dribbling cock, and sank down compliantly with a delighted hum. 

 

“You feel s-so incredible, Doctor,” the honey-sweet voice mentioned as he moved down along the long shaft. Connor shuddered, sensors firing wildly as the head buried deeper and deeper in. Both of them gave a heavy exhale when Hank was completely inside; the android stilted forward with his palms resting on the hairy, barrel-chest. 

 

As the android lifted up to reveal the technician’s cock was glistening with the cum-like lubricant, he brought his hands up to the narrow hips and pounded into the component. 

 

“How - are - your - systems?” He asked between each thrust. His dick twitched with pride as the android moaned and cried out 

 

“T-temperature- ahhhh! Climbing!” Connor’s hands gripped the wrists holding steady on his upper thighs, nearly reaching around to his buttocks. “Component is-s-s-still functional!”

 

Hank thrusted harder, looking for the breaking point. “We’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” He growled. Even if we had to reconstruct the whole thing by hand again, it would be worth it to absolutely wreck the component and the android attached to it like this. 

 

The power and desire made him feel restless; he pushed the android backwards and lifted the legs over his shoulders to drive his aim as deep as he could go. 

 

“Ahhh! Ah-hhhh, Doctor?! You are - ahhhh - reaching the capacity of the-”

 

With a sharp yell, Hank went at full speed until he met his orgasm; his cum squirted against the soft, interior walls, before pulling out and sitting up to admire the spasming form beneath him. 

  
  
  


“Connor, you good?” Hank asked, speaking softly as Connor continued to shake.

 

“S-still… ọ̶̖̎͜o̴͕͠o̷̡̹͗̿̕h̸͙̯͕̒̃!” Hips bucking violently, Connor keened from invisible stimulation as his voice glitched with static. “Can’t… stop… ö̵̭́r̶̈͜ğ̵̨a̵̳̎s̸͓̏m̷̙͐ -” 

 

Tears started to stream from the eyes that were squeezed shut tight, and Hank knew something wasn’t right. “Fuck… what do I do?” He smoothed his fingers over one of Connor’s hands that had started clawing into the blankets

 

“M-m̸͇̂ä̴̼́n̴̘̚u̷͙̍a̶͓͝l̵̗ly disc̷̳̤̃͝ơ̵͍̿͐̌̄̀ñ̷̬̽̅̈́̈́̉n̴̨͒̓̆ͅe̶̼͊͌̽̚ct!” 

 

“All right…” Hank had never had to do this before, but he was thankful that he relatively knew what needed to happen. “Try to hold still, ok?” He helped by restraining Connor down as much as he could, opening the protective outer layer to take a look inside. The various wires and components were in a frenzy, blue and red flashes blinking like strobe lights. “Shit… uhhh… I don’t wanna fuck anything up!” There was no use hiding the panic in his voice, and he eased his hand down into Connor’s torso. He found a familiar cord, and tugged. “This one?” 

 

Connor shook his head violently, “n̸̛͓͍̭̉̽ë̵̞̰x̸̻͒͌̆t to it-t-t̶̺͙͠͝-t-ţ̵̳̠̖̤̈́̓̓̓̊͊͐̈̍̏̓̑͆́͝͝-”

 

Fingers sliding between parts, he found the next wire over and yanked it  _ hard _ , and Connor went limp. Hank was about to panic again, but noticed that his lover was still breathing and now had a smile on his face. “You good?”

 

Nodding, Connor’s eyes opened lazily, and Hank took the moment to close him up and cuddle up beside him. 

 

“Very good?” Hank asked, a devilish smirk on his lips.

 

After a few more pants, Connor continued. “W-well… I think we broke our record. I’m a little… disappointed. I thought this one would last longer.” 

 

Hank kissed the dimple of his cheek, “sure you are,” he murmured sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I've been slowly churning away at this fic for a while... wish it was a little longer, but HEY it's done!!
> 
> <3 Special thanks to funkylittleandroid, who wrote an amazing roleplay fic that inspired this in the first place!
> 
> Come say on on the Twitter:  
> Come say hi on Twitter: [LadyAmalthea](https://twitter.com/canticumexvacui?s=09)


End file.
